Winning Your Heart
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: After being rejected numerous time Yugi Motou has given up on love will meeting the seductive and charming Yami Moto will help him open up again
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Here's my new story : Winning Your Heart

Griever : We hope you enjoy this

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One

The sounds of the ocean waves always calmed Yugi Motou as he walked along the beach with his friend Jouonchi Katsuya, who was 5'9 and had blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Are you sure you don't me to hook you up with anyone for the party tonight Yugi?" he asked

Yugi smiled at the taller as he wrapped his cotton coat tighter around him

"No Jou I'm fine and besides...I'm through dating" he whispered lowly, that brought a sigh out of the blonde who picked up a stick and threw it into the ocean

"Yugi...you know I care about you and I don't want you living out your days as an a...a spinister" he said, that brought a laugh out of the smaller

"It's okay Jou really...I'll be fine" he said uncertain of that himself

Jou frowned and sighed

"If you say so Yugi but promise you'll come to the party tonight...please?" he asked

Yugi, once again laughed at his friend but it wasn't teasing nor harsh

"Sure I'll come Jou but don't expect me to be looking for anyone okay?" he said firmly

Jou smiled and jumped into the water only to be washed away by the light current

"Yugi!!" he cried out as he swam forward

Yugi ran forward to help his friend out of the water

"Are you okay?" he asked him trying to keep his laughter in

Jou glared at him but had a small smile on his face

"Yeah...let's go it almost time for the party"

Yugi groaned and walked away leaving Jou to catch up

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blinding lights irratated Yugi as he stood by the refreshment table eating chips and dip, he didn't want to dance nor meet anyone he just wanted to go home and relax and watch movies.

"Keep it up and your going to choke" a deep voice said amusedly

Yugi turned around and gasped, there stood before him was his look-a-alike but this one had crimson eyes and a tan, and the same tri-colored hair except the taller had more blonde than he had. The other was wearing black leather pants and a silk maroon shirt, his feet was in black leather boots, all in all the suit showed off his muscles and figure.

The mysterious look-a-like tapped his chin up to meet his eyes

"Enjoyed the view beautiful" he purred.

Instantly a blush appeared on Yugi's face as he stared the other into the eyes

"Do you always flirt with someone you don't know?" Yugi asked as he turned back around to grabbed something to drink, but the other turned him back around

"When someone as gorgeous as you Yes and are you always this serious?" he asked

Yugi glared at him and slapped his arm away

"First off : Who are you?! and Second : Why are talking to me"

The other chuckled and carressed the other's cheek

"First my name is Yami Moto and second I want to get to know you" he said lowly

Yugi continued glaring at Yami

"Well _Yami_ I just want to inform you that I'm not looking for anyone at this point or _ever_" he replied

Yami frowned at the reply and grabbed the others hand gripping it

"And why don't you?" he asked

Yugi sighed and turned around

"I don't want exactly want to talk about something personsal to someone I just met" he replied

Slowly but surely a smile came onto the others face

"I'd like to get to know you through...as a friend"

Yugi's eyes narrowed

"...As a friends nothing else?"

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi

"Friends nothing more nothing less"

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami

"Great why don't we go out tomorrow you know to get to know each other" he said

"Sure I'd love that"

Yugi didn't notice the glint in Yami's crimson eyes as the taller tightend his grip on the smaller

_"Sure my sweet Yugi...I'll be your friend and then you'll be my lover it's only a matter of time..." _

Alexander : There's the first chapter of Winning Your Heart

Griever: Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter Two of Winning Your Heart

Griever : We hope you enjoy this

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Two

Yugi kept throwing suspcious at Yami through their entire day together, but the older just smiled. They were currently sitting at an outside resturant.

"So Yugi tell me about yourself?" Yami asked softly

For some reason Yugi blushed and turned towards the ocean

"What do you want to know?" he asked turning back to stare the other in the eye. Yami chuckled and lowered his sunglasses.

"Everything..."

Yugi leaned back and flipped through a current gaming magazine

"Everything? like what? Colors? Foods?" he asked

Yami reached over and carressed Yugi's face

"Do you always have this attitude when someone is getting to know you as a friend?" he asked softly

Yugi leaned in and closed his eyes, when he opened them Yami's face were inches away.

"I do, I always want a new friend but If I didn't know better I'd say that you were coming onto me" Yugi replied.

Yami carressed his lips with his thumbs.

"Maybe I am and Maybe I'm not..."

Their lips met softly, Yugi closed his eyes and moaned.

Yami pulled back and smiled and pressed small kisses to Yugi's lips

"I want you Yugi...I want you to be with me..." he whispered, Yugi pulled away and grabbed Yami's hand

"I can't...I just can't I thought you wanted to be my friend that's it!"

Yami grew frustrated and closed his eyes

"I want to be friends with you but can't we be lovers too?" he asked with a puppy dog pout

Unexpectedly Yugi laughed and shook his head

"Someday maybe but for right now let's be friends.."

"Friends with benefits?" Yami asked

Yugi smacked Yami on the head

"No..Just FRIENDS"

--------- Two Years Later ---------

Yugi closed his book with a sigh and leaned over and shook a taller version of him up.

"Yami! Wake up" he said, crimson eyes opened and Yami yawned and snuggled his head back into Yugi's lap with a happy sigh.

Yugi groaned and laid back against the tree. It had been a full two years since that day at the resturant and now Yugi and Yami were inserable

"Two Years and he's still with the Friends with Benefits idea" he whispered irratiably

"Damn right..." Yami whispered softly as he buried his face in Yugi's stomach.

"Fine stay there" Yugi said with a hint of amusement in his voice

"I wasn't planning on moving Yugi..." he said

"Well isn't that cute?" a voice said teasingly, Yugi and Yami turned to find Jou and his lover Seto Kaiba staring at them with smirks on their faces.

"Good Afternoon you two" Jou said

Yugi blushed as he tried to push the other away, but Yami just sighed and cuddled into Yugi and fell back into a light sleep. he groaned before looking up into amber and azure eyes.

"What are you two up too?" he asked

Jou grinned before sitting down and explaining the whole thing

"A cruise?" Yugi stated

Jou nodded "Yeah you, me and Yami and Seto could go like a double-" he stopped when Yugi sent him a fierce glare much like Yami's

"Like a friendly vacation" Jou repharse it

Yugi smiled at his friends words

"Yes like a friendly vacation what do you think Yami?" he asked looking down

Yami smiled and looked into violet eyes

"Sure I'd love too"

_"Sure It'll be fun I'll snag you on the cruise... and then make love to you..." _

Alexander : Chapter Two complete

Griever : Let's see how the cruise goes

Alexander : Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Chapter Three of Winning Your Heart

Griever : It's the Cruise

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

From the start Yugi knew that this cruise was a bad idea, But no one ever listens to his opinion now he was stuck on a five day cruise with someone who wanted to be with him and have sex!

Yugi squeaked when he felt strong hands slowly massaging his tense shoulders and softly lips at his neck

"What's the matter Yugi-kun this is a cruise relax" Yami whispered softly. Yugi shivered as the hands wondered lower almost leaving a feather-like trail. Yami let his hands wander Yugi's soft and pale skin slightly wondering what it felt like without the clothing.

"Yami I thought you were at the Casino" he whispered as he finally relaxed under the seductive hands. Yami smirked his crimson eyes gleaming with lust

'"Well I was but I decided to come see what my sweet and innoncent Aibou was up to" he responded as he pulled Yugi's shirt up and started teasing his skin. The smaller sighed in contentment and leaned into the soft pillow

"Did you win anything?" he asked. Yami was silent as he scooted the shirt higher up revealing more of the smallers back

"Oh just $20,000 is all" he replied softly as he continued messaging his little ones back. Yugi nodded he felt lips by his ears and shivered

"Take off your shirt" Yami whispered softly, Yugi complied and laid back down

"Have you thought about my propsal yet?" Yami asked as he spread lotion onto the others back. Yugi moaned softly and arched. Yami smirked and took his hands away

"Yugi?" he asked softly as he tugged on the others pants. Yugi shot up and back up against the wall while glaring at the other

"You Bastard!" he hissed. Yami only smiled and came closer and brushed his lips against the others and pulled away

"Have you considered my request?" he asked. Yugi blushed and turned away

"I have considered and it's still 'LET'S BE FRIENDS" he cried out. Yami chuckled and came closer

"I WILL have you Yugi no matter how long it takes..." he said as he finally pulled away and sat up. Yugi gave a breath of relief

"Whatever..." Yugi muttered softly. Yami chuckled

"I heard that..." he replied back as he shut the door

----- 4 Hours -------

Yami stared at Yugi through his glasses they were currently on the deck, enjoying the sunlight. Yugi was currently staring out to sea and talking to an old friend. An old friend who was a little close for Yami's taste

The 23 year old stood up and began making his way over to the two and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waists

"Aibou who is this you haven't introduced me yet" he whispered into the others ear. Yugi shivered and smiled in the blonde's direction

"Yami this a friend from High School Malik Ishtar, Malik this is Yami Moto my boyfriend" he said. Yami raised an eyebrow as Yugi intertwined his fingers with his. Malik looked like a kicked puppy

"Oh I see..." Malik said but instantly perked up and shook Yami's hand

"It's nice to meet you as well Yami" Malik said. Yami returned the handshake with vigor

"You as well Malik but we must be going now Yugi and I have more _interesting _matters to attend to" he whispered softly. Yugi blushed and nodded as he walked away

"Good seeing you again Malik!" Yugi said happily. Malik smiled and shook his head

"You too Yugi have fun!"

----------------------------

Yami closed the door and faced Yugi with a smirk, the other began backing away

"Now Yami it was just an act okay calm down..." Yugi said slightly afraid. Yami smirked only grew wider as he stepped closer.

"You do owe me little and intend to take fully advantage of it..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Three

Griever : Review


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Chapter Four of Winning Your Heart

Griever : Part Two of the Cruise

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Yugi woke up to the blaring sunlight and sat up instantly he was pulled back down by a tan arm. Yugi glanced down to find himself naked and covered by pale silk blue sheets. He tried to sit back up and hissed in pain.

"What happend?" he asked himself and then it all hit him last night after the incident with Marik and then Yami corned him

"You're awake I see" a deep voiced purred softly, Yugi slowly turned to face lust-filled crimson eyes and squeaked

"YOU BASTARD!!!!'

Yugi got up and used the sheet to cover his body in shame, Yami smiled sexily and got up apparently decency wasn't in Yami's vocabulary. Yugi began backing away until he hit the wall

"I told you I didn't want this but you pushed it anyway" Yugi said softly. Yami pressed his body against Yugi's soft and pale one

"I know I did but you know I would've stopped had you only asked me to do so but you didn't did you not Yugi Motou?" he whispered. The smaller eyes widen and he began to shake

"No...that's no true..." was the shaken reply. Yami pressed his body further into Yugi's and pressed his lips against his

"You did and don't deny it"

Yugi finally sighed and gazed into crimson eyes he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the others

"I didn't want to fall in love with anyone" Yugi whispered softly, Yami softly purred and nuzzled his face into Yugi's soft neck and placed kisses on the pale patch of skin

"Noone plan to falls in love it just happends" the older replied. Yugi finally reached out and wrapped his arms around the other he felt Yami's hands on the sheet and pulled it away.

"Will you?" Yami asked softly as he rubbed the smaller thighs

"I think I can try that's the only answer I can give you" Yugi replied

"It's good for now..."

------- Three Months Later ------

Yugi was still slightly angry at Jou for planning the cruise for the both of them but cooled down after awhile it did come back with good results and Yugi couldn't be happier.

Yami was smugly happy to have Yugi in his arms night and day it was totally pure bliss to the older male.

Yugi had no idea just how famous and popular Yami truly was being rich did have it's perks. But he had to be honest Yami was pretty possessive and cuddly espscially when they finished making love to each other. Which was frequently

Yugi was currently sitting in front of the pool reading while the other was swimming. It was just another normal day for the both of them

"Are you trying to sunbathe again little one remember what happend last time" Yami said amusedly. Yugi peaked up through his blue-tented sunglassed

"No I'm not sunbathing Atemu" he said. Yami cringed when the other used his first name

"I really wish you wouldn't use my first-"

"ATEMU are you here?!" a female voice asked

Yugi and Yami turned around and Yami stared with wide eyes at the woman in front of him

"Mother?!"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Four

Griever : Chapter Five : Yugi and Yami's Mother get to know each other

Alexander : Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Sorry about the delay with this one too

Griever : Here is Chapter Five of Winning Your Heart

Alexander : Yugi meets Atemu's mother of all people : Sazumi Moto and the arguements and glaring matches are on!

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

Yugi was surprised by Yami's mother's : Sazumi's appearance to say the least, but slightly calmed down when he figured out she was a very nice person. Until it was the middle of dinner that he saw the _demon's_ true side.

Yugi slowly ate his mashed potatoes and advoiding Sazumi's heated gaze, he glared at Yami who could only send a apologetic glance and shrug.

"So Yugi-san tell what you do?" she asked as she sipped some wine.

"I'm an accountant for Kaiba Corp" he said softly as he kept eating. Sazumi snorted

"Well my Yami-chan owns his very own company how's that!" she said smugly. Yugi grated his teeth off well...almost

"That's very nice Sazumi-san" he said softly

Yami rolled his eyes and glared at his mother

"Is their a point for your visit mother?" he asked. Sazumi looked hurt only for a moment and nodded

"Well I heard from your cousin Seto that you had gotten yourself someone special this is not what I was suspecting" she hissed. That was it Yugi grew angry and got up and slammed his hands on the table

"Listen you witch! Yami came onto me first I didn't want a lover but he convince me otherwise to be with him and I love him very so you can get the thought that I'm a golddigger out of your head!" he cried out

Yami was suprised and smug at the same time at Yugi's outburst but his mother would push anyone to lashing out at her. Sazumi growled and got up

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" She screeched out as she threw her wine in Yugi's faces. Yugi gasped in surprise and in turn threw his wine on her dress

"Yes I dare!" he cried out. Sazumi screamed which sounded like nails grating a chalk board, she turned towards her son in amazement and irratation

"Are...you just going to sit there and look smug about this Yami Atemu Moto!" Yami stopped eating and glanced at her and then her ruined dress

"Well...mother you asked for it really" he said in a british accent, Sazumi stared at him and then gather her things and left

"Have a nice time mother!" he called out, Yugi sighed and sat back down

"No offense sweetheart but 18 years with THAT" he said, Yami smirked and twirled his fork

"16 actually I moved out live with my cousin Seto I was almost bald by then" he said, Yugi chuckled and then laugh outright. Yami smiled softly as he stared at Yugi in a daze those beautiful soft lips and gorgeous eyes...

Everything about Yugi was stunning, he was snapped out of his gaze as Yugi sat in his lap and kissed him on the lips

"Thank you for showing me how to love again..."

"Your Very Welcome..."

-------------------

Jou continued to laugh as Yugi finished telling the dinner story. The blonde had to wipe the tears away from his eyes before he could face his shorter friend again

"Oh man Yueg! What a story" he said, Yugi rolled his eyes and sipped on his tea, they were currently eating lunch at an outside resturant.

"It's true Jou she threw wine in my face I can't believe her! I hope I never see her face again" he said with venom in her voice. Jou raised an eyebrow and grabbed a chip from his plate

"Well Yugi you probably are 98 chance this is the expert talking here" the blonde said. Yugi smiled and raised an eyebrow

"When did you become an expert my friend"

Jou laughed softly and leaned forward

"Well..."

-FLASHBACK-

_Jouonchi stepped into the Kaiba manison and stared in amazement at the various vases and painting, he felt strong arms wrap around his waists and squeeze slight and cool breath against his ear _

_"Do you like it puppy?" Seto Kaiba asked softly and huskily, Jou blushed heavily and nodded. footsteps were heard throughout the house as boy with long black hair and blue-gray eyes appeared in front of him_

_"Big Brother!" he said. Jou turned towards the little boy and smiled softly. The boy glared at the blonde and grabbed Seto's hand and dragged upstairs _

_"You have to help me with my homework Seto" he said. The CEO stopped his brother and walked back downstairs _

_"Mokuba this is my lover Jouonchi Katsuya" he said, Mokuba glared at Jou _

_"Nice too meet you Jou" he said. Jou smiled and ruffled the others hair. Mokuba ran up the stairs _

_"I'll get you Jouonchi Katsuya If it's the last thing I'll do!!!" _

_Jou raised an eyebrow and turned towards his lover who rolled his eyes, Seto ran a hand through his hair _

_"Mokuba get jealous once in awhile bear with him..." _

-END FLASHBACK-

"Bear with him" he says "Yeah right". Yugi was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened?" he asked. Jou laughed

"Mokuba tricked me for the first month and a half boy it was crazy!" Yugi laughed

"What kind?"

"Buckets of glue, water, paint, anything that damaged me" Jou said. Yugi laughed outloud

"Poor little Jou"

Jou rolled his eyes and sighed as he took another sip of his tea all the while staring into Yugi's amythest eyes

"Well how are you going to handle his mother?" the blodne asked, a uncharastic smirk came onto Yugi's face as he leaned back

"You'll see and so will she and Yami..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Five

Griever : Chapter Six : Yugi and Sazumi go against each other during a shopping trip

Alexander : Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Sorry about the delay with this one too

Griever : Here is Chapter Six of Winning Your Heart

Alexander : The Shopping Trip

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

Yugi was still slightly upset about Sazumi's accusations towards and him and decided a little shopping trip did wonders

...On Yami's tab of course

That's what Yugi and Yami were currently doing at the Domino Mall picking out different outfits and shoes much to Yami's horror and bordom

"How's this on Yami?" he asked as he held up a pair of dark blue leather pants, Yami smirked and nodded in approval and grabbed a sleeveless and tossed it to the smaller

"Try this on as well it'll go great with the pants" he responded softly, Yugi brightened as he went to the dressing room to change. Once he was out of sight Yami sighed and pinched himself to keep awake

"I can blame noone but myself this time" he whispered to himself, as he was looking around something caught his eyes it was long black velvet dress it was strapless and backless and

...It was perfect for Yugi

Looking around for any sign for the small he got up and went to take a look at it and he immediatly decided to buy it

"How do I look Yami?" he heard Yugi ask, Yami turned around and was stunned Yugi was gorgeous in leather and it clung to his skin perfectly showing his curves and matching his soft and pale skin

"You look wonderful Yugi" he breathed softly, the comment caused the smaller to blush deeply

"Thank you..." he whispered

"Oh Yami there you are!" Sazumi's voice rang out happily, Yugi groaned in despair at the sound of the she-demon's voice with a sarcastic smile on his face he ventured over to the woman

"Sazumi-san it's good to see you again" he said happily and chuckled mentally as he saw the scowl on her face

_"Yugi.." _she stessed out,

"Mother is there something I can help you with and why are you still in town?" he asked. Sazumi giggled and clung to Yami tightly

"I've found a nice _woman_ for you too meet her name is Anzu Mazaki she said she knew you-"

"Yami-kins" a shrill voice called out, Yugi seethed silently, what was this? Day of the Bitches?

"Anzu you here" Sazumi said sweetly for the first time

Yugi smiled and brushed past all of them and grabbed Yami's wrist

"Well it's seeing all of you again -_NOT_- but Yami and I have to go now see you later!" Yugi called as they practically ran out of the clothing store leaving a seething Anzu and Sazumi behind in the dust

-----------

Through the whole trip at the mall Anzu and Sazumi followed wherever they could and irratated Yami and Yugi to no end untill they finally and truly fed up. They chased the couple to the food court and stopped aburbtly when they faced glaring eyes

Yami stepped up and growled at his mother and Anzu

"Could you to please...STOP STALKING US!!!" he roared. Anzu still smiled and grabbed his arms and whispered in his

"I'll never stop following you my koi" she whispered sexily or so she thought

Yugi growled and grabbed the girl by the arm

"Hey! Paws off you little bitch!" he growled, Anzu slapped him across the cheek leaving a print. Yugi turned with red with anger before he jumped on her

Yami watched with horror as Yugi and Anzu rolled around on the floor it ended quickly before sercurity came and kicked them out

---------------

"Kicked out of the mall I've never been so ashamed in my life!" Sazumi said, Yugi rolled his eyes as he applied a bandages to his arm

"If you hadn't brought Anzu and bothered us we wouldn't have been kicked out!" Yami cried out as he rubbed alcohol to Yugi's bruises. Sazumi huffed and got up and began walking towards the door

"Don't you worry Yami dear I'll get Yugi away from you" she said sickengly sweet as she slammed the door shut, Yugi turned to the older with a scowl on his face

"No offense but have you ever thought of getting a restraining order on your mother?"

"I'm...thinking about it..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Six

Griever : Chapter Seven : Yami finally meets Yugi's grandfather

Alexander : Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Sorry about the wait everyone

Griever : Here is Chapter Seven of Winning Your Heart

Alexander : The Meeting

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven

Yugi and Yami now stood in front of the Game Shop, Yami kept glancing around thinking that Anzu and his wretched mother would show up. Yugi raised an eyebrow at Yami's unusual behavior

"Are you okay Yami you're not nervous are you?" he asked, Yami shooked his head and kept glancing around

"No...no that's not it, it's just Anzu and my mother pop out at the most weird times" he responded, at the mention of Anzu and Sazumi he rolled his eyes and grabbed the others wrist

"They won't be bothering us today the only thing you have to worry about is getting jii-chan approval hmmm?"

Atemu nodded and walked in to find an old man who looked exactly like Yugi but the only difference was the gray hair and lighter violet eyes

"Yugi my boy how are you?" Sogoroku called out, Yugi smiled and dragged Yami along

"I'm fine jii-chan closing already?" he asked, Sogoroku nodded and turned to Yami and smiled

"And who might you be?" he asked, Yami scratched his head sheepishly and then held out his hand

"Yami Atemu Moto it's nice too meet you sir" he said, Sogoroku looked at him and then shook his hand

"What are you to my dear boy?" he asked firmly, Yami smiled

"His lover" he responded, Sogoroku looked surprised and then laughed and turned to Yugi

"Oh my dear boy no more spinisterhood eh?" he said, Yugi blushed while Yami laughed outright

"Ojii-san!!" he called out embrassedly but they only laughed harder, Sogoroku flipped the sign to close and walked to stairs

"Come along now I'll fix dinner" he said as he moved up, Yami and Yugi looked at eachother and smiled

"See I told you he would like you just be yourself okay" Yugi said soothingly, Yami nodded and headed up the stairs and sat at the table

"Tell me Yami-san what do you do?" Sogoruku asked, Yami smiled and held Yugi's hand under the table

"I own my company actually Industral Illusions" he said, Sogoruku almost choked on his food when he heard that

"Your THE Yami Moto!? Oh Ra! Yugi you definately landed one" he said jovial, Yami chuckled before it was outright laughter.

"I think it's both ways I never expected to meet someone as sweet as your grandson" the businessman said smoothly. Yugi blushed and kept eating while trying to advoid his perverted family

...Family is that what thought of Atemu? His lover? His family. Yugi smiled when he thought of that

"Motou-san I also wanted to ask for you blessing"

"Blessing?"

"Why yes to marry Yugi"

Now it was Yugi's turn to choke on his food, he drunk some water to hold it down and when he was able to speak again, he stared amazed at Yami.

"Marriage?!" he cried out, Yami kissed him on the cheek

"Yes marriage we've been together almost a year now and I want your hand in marriage Yugi if you'll give it to me" he said as got down on one knee and held up the diamond ring in his hand

Yugi was currently hyperventaling as he saw the size of the ring and the love in Yami's eyes, he turned to his grandpa, who nodded his approval. Yugi jumped onto Yami and screamed happily

"YES!! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!!" he cried out as he kissed Yami everywhere on his face. the older chuckled

"I'm sure you to will be very happy together" Sogoroku said softly. Yugi had tears of joy running down his cheeks he knew it was too early for a wedding but he felt he and Yami were meant to be together

Sogoroku stood and looked outside it was nighttime and most of the neighboorhood lights were off except for the street ones, he turned to Yugi and Yami and patted them on the back

"It's late why don't you two stay over" he offered, Yugi and Yami nodded happily and ran up the stair blushing and laughing when they heard Sogoroku say

"Don't make too much noise!"

Yami slid the finger on Yugi's finger and smiled at the smug fit

"When do want to have our wedding?" he asked Yugi, the smaller smiled and twisted the new rings left and right

"mmmmm...how bout Sakura season it'll be beautiful" he said

Yami smiled and nodded

"I love you Yugi very much..."

"I love you too"

Alexander : That's for Chapter Seven

Griever : We have one Chapter left and then the Epligoue

Alexander : Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Sorry about the wait everyone

Griever : We've been a bit busy but we'll hopefully have a new story up in a little while

Alexander : Hopefully? Anyways let's get on with the story

Griever : Righto We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Eight

Things were going a little fast for Yugi, or atleast that's what he thought anyways. The wedding was currently underway he surprised his friends when he told him he was engaged.

Bakura and Ryou were happy for them

Marik and Malik were just a little too excited thinking it was their own wedding

Jou and Seto...well they were on disagreeing terms about it saying they were moving too fast too quickly. That brought a sigh out of him as he sat down on the new couch they bought

What upset Jou and Seto more was that they had moved in together right after they gotten back to town, instantly putting everything they owned together and putting it in the now large attic they had.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself softly as he ran his hands through his hair

-FLASHBACK-

_Jou and Seto stared at Yugi and Yami in amazement, they were currently sitting in the living room of the Kaiba Mansion. Jou stood up and began pacing _

_"Yugi you getting married is great and all but aren't you moving a bit too fast?" he asked the smaller, Yugi smiled reassuringly and nodded _

_"I know it may seem a little fast-paced Jou but I love Yami very much and were both know what we're doing" he responded, Seto raised an eyebrow towards Yugi and sighed _

_"What he actually means Yugi is that you just met Yami a few months ago and marriage..? well let's just say it's going to end in diaster" he said calmly sipping his tea, Yami narrowed his eyes _

_"This coming from the two people who married in 4 months time and are still together 3 years later" he snapped at the taller, Yugi sighed and rubbed his face and looked at the blonde _

_"That's right Jou you're the one who married on the whim as well.." he said to him, Jou fidgeted _

_"Well that's different-" _

_"How is it different?" Yugi continued, Jou laid his hands on Yugi's smaller shoulders _

_"I don't want you to ruin your life" _

_"I'm not ruining my life I'm making it better and what's the difference? I'm nice and innocent and pure?" he demanded, getting an eager nod from both Seto and Jou. Yugi rolled his eyes and gathered his coat _

_"If you don't support this marriage then I don't-" _

_"Yugi don't leave like this we're just worried is all" Jou said, Yugi shook his head and slipping on his shoes and jacket with the help of his fiance' _

_"I'm going through with it and I'm going to stare Yami in the eyes and I'm going to say yes whether you and Seto are there or not!" _

-END FLASHBACK-

They haven't spoke to eachother since, Ryou tried to get them together but they would only argue and storm off, with a heavy sigh he grabbed the small pillow that was near him and screamed into it.

"Aibou venting again hmmm?" he heard Yami asked softly, Yugi screamed into the pillow once again and came up for breath and buried his face back in. Atemu chuckled and kissed him on the neck and cheek

"I'm sure Jouonchi and Seto will come around in a while ne" he whispered. Yugi only screamed again

"This isn't fair Atemu I want Jou at my wedding" he mummbled into the pillow, Yami raised an eyebrow at the response and removed the pillow from the others grasp and tossed onto the love seat.

"You have plenty of other friends to pick from why Jou?" he asked, Yugi pouted and sat in the olders lap wrapping his legs around the waist

"Jou's been there every since we were kids and it just wouldn't feel right is all" he replied, Yami sighed and brought him closer and brushing his lips together.

"But didn't you say _I'm going to look into Yami's eyes and I'm going to say yes whether your there or not!" _he mimicked the others words. Yugi once again pouted and slapped the other on the head

"...Well yes I did but that was different this is now"

"How is it different little one?" he asked, Yugi bit his lower lip eyes uncertain

"Well because I want him there now" he said, Yami chuckled before it turned out to full blown laughter

"I'll see what I can do Aibou"

"Thank You Yami!"

---------

Yami sighed as he sat in the Kaiba Mansion living room, once again. He looked up at the stairway to find Jou coming down with a frown on his face as he glanced at him the blonde shook his head and sat on the couch in front of the one Yami was sitting in.

"Okay spill it Yami what do you want?" he asked "And where's Yugi?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at the blonde's demand and it drew a bored sigh out of him

"First : Yugi wants you to come to the wedding and Second : He's picking out his gown or tuxedo he didn't say which one" he replied "So will you come?" he asked

Jou stared at him for a good long while before replying

"No.."

Alexander : Cliffy

Griever : Will Yami be able to convince Jou to come while maintaining his pride?

Alexander : Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : This is also the Final Chapter of Winning Your Heart

Griever : It's the Wedding is Jou coming or not?

Alexander : We'll have to see won't we?

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Nine

"No" Yami called back "What in the hell do you mean by No?" he asked the blonde, Jou scowled and sat in the couch across from Yami and proped his feet onto the coffee table.

"No as in I'm not going" Jou replied, Yami growled and stood up and began pacing

"Your his best friend Jou and it's going to break his heart if you don't show stop being a bastard!" he hissed, Jou sighed and laid back and thought in truth he was being bastard to both of them

"...I guess I was Yami I was just worried about Yugi is all" the blonde said, they remained silent for a long while before the other spoke up again

"Will you come Jouonchi?" Yami asked using the others full name for the first time, Jou smiled and put the other in a headlock

"Tell Yugi I'll see him at the altar alright!"

Yami chuckled and rubbed his neck

"Sure thing"

--------

Yugi paced back and forth Yami was gone for more than an hour and it worried him to no end, what if Jou and Yami had gotten into a fight? What if something happend to his fiance' on the way back?

"Okay Yugi calm down he's coming back soon"

The door opened and slammed closed causing him to jump in fright and somewhat relief

"Yami" he called out as he went into doorway

"The one and only" was the smug reply they didn't speak for awhile before Yugi asked the questioned that's been on his mind everysince the other came home

"What did Jou say?" he asked, Yami smiled and put on a sad face and shook his head, Yugi sniffed as tears started coming. Yami's eyes widen and raced over and enveloped the other in a hug

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Aibou yes I was joking he's coming seriously I was joking" he cried, Yugi smiled and raised an eybrow at the others panicky face

"I know sweetie see how it feels when you trick someone" he chided, Yami facefaulted and then got back up and mock-glared at the smaller

"That wasn't funny aibou" he said softly, Yugi giggled and shook his head "Thinking my friend wasn't coming to the wedding wasn't funny either"

They were once again silent for a few minutes before Yami spoke again but in soft, comforting tones

"I love you hikari with all my heart" he whispered firmly, Yugi turned towards him and smiled gently

"I love you too and can't wait for the honeymoon!", Yami laughed until tears ran down his cheeks he suddenly grabbed the smaller and rocked him back and forth their laughter the only sound in the house

"I can't wait either"

----- 5 months later -------

It was the wedding and Yugi was very nervous with a final glance into the mirror. he turned towards the door and walked out his grandfather met him halfway the older smiled at his grandson

"You look very lovely Yugi" Solomon said, Yugi smiled and patted him on the arm

"Thank you grandpa" he replied

As they traveled down the hallway, Yugi stopped and pulled his grandfather along with him, Solomon turned towards and frowned

'What's wrong my boy?" he asked, Yugi sighed and straightend his tuxedo

"I'm just nervous is all grandfather" he replied, Solomon once again patted him on the arm and smiled

"It's fine my boy you love him don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then their is nothing wrong hmmm"

Yugi laughed and nodded "I guess your right let's go!"

They opened the door and was met with dozens of curious gazes, he locked eyes with Yami once again and blushed he wrapped his arm around his grandfather as the music started.

Yugi wasn't nervous anymore as he continued staring into the others eyes it was the only thing that wasn't making him pull away and running far...far..away he was finally in front of the other and Yami grabbed his hands and smiled

The priest smiled it was a distant cousin of Yami's so they didn't having any trouble finding one

'We are here today to witness the union between Yami Moto and Yugi Motou if they are any objections please raise your hands" when noone did he continued

"Yugi Motou do you take Yami Moto to be your husband for richer or poorer/ better or worse/sickness or health until death do you part?"

Yugi slid the gold ring on Yami's finger and smiled

"I do"

"And do you Yami Moto take Yugi Motou to be be your husband for richer or poorer/ better or worse/sickness or health until death do you part?"

Yami slid the diamond ring onto the others ring causing Yugi to blush heavily

"I definately do"

"You may kiss the groom"

Yami's lips met Yugi's in a passionate kiss and cheers roared in their ears, they broke apart a minute later and smiled

"I love you" they said in unison

------------

The honeymoon in Hawaii was as exactly as Yugi would hope it would be, Romantic . What he always wanted. Yugi smiled as he swam through the ocean with Yami who trailed behind him.

They made love various time through the trip which to Yugi was exciting, erotic and everything he would hoped it would be as well. Yami was gentle, kind and considerate and instead of the cocky and arrogant image he was putting out in the public

He continued swimming his gaze falling on the schools of dolphins and flying fish. He was happy that Yami only saved that tenderness for him and him only.

He felt his husband grabbed his hand and tugged it, he looked back and saw the other point up, he got to the surface and took off his googles

"What is it?" he asked

"Nothing just I loved you is all" Yami replied, Yugi smiled and hugged

"Love you too"

"Promise we'll always be together?" he asked Yami

"Promise!"

Alexander : Well...That's it for the next week

Griever : Yay you did it!"

Alexander : Review (yawn) please?


End file.
